


Taking the Plunge

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty couldn't believe it.  How could someone go through their whole life never learning this?  He was going to need to rectify it, immediately.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> For Casee. Happy winter!

"What do you mean you can't?" They'd only been together a few months but this was information Ty absolutely needed to know. "There is no possible way you don't know how!"

"I grew up in Texas, Ty. There was no need to learn! I can rope cattle and ride horses and do complicated mathematical equations in my head. I don't need to know how to do that too."

Ty disagreed. Ty disagreed more strongly than he'd ever disagreed with anything in his whole life. And that was saying something if he was being quite honest with himself. "You're learning," he said with a voice that brooked no argument. "I'll teach you myself if I have to."

Zane raised a brow, smirking as he did and Ty wondered for the hundredth time how he could be so damn attractive. "Teacher fantasy that you care to share?"

"Shut up, Lone Star. This is about you having a life-saving skill that you should have learned long ago, especially considering your advanced age."

"Oh, low blow, Grady."

"Blow me, Garrett."

Zane's grin became predatory and he stalked forward and pinned Ty to the wall. "Gladly."

_

"This was a terrible idea and I don't know why I trusted you," Zane complained as he stood in front of Ty, mostly naked and utterly exposed. "Don't you think we could have done this somewhere other than the FBI gym? I would prefer people not watch my humiliation."

Ty shook his head and beckoned him forward. "Nope, this is your punishment. Now, get over here, you have work to do."

Grumbling, Zane never the less stepped forward and shivered the moment his feet hit the water. "Why do people do this again? There's a perfectly good boxing ring over there. We can go spar for a bit and get a much better workout."

"There isn't a better workout than this, Zane. Get in the water before I drown you myself."

With a shiver, Zane got all the way into the pool. The water didn't even reach his waist in the shallower end and Ty rolled his eyes at his lover's ridiculousness. "Some teacher you are," Zane said with a scowl, arms crossed over his chest and doing his best to look intimidating.

Maybe to someone else, he _was_ intimidating but to Ty, he was frustrating and wonderful, and Ty sort of wanted to lick him all over with all that skin exposed for him to look at. Zane might have been right when he argued against doing this here. He was distracting as hell and Ty hoped he would be able to keep his hands to himself.

"Listen, you need to know how to swim. That's just the way it is. So you can either learn here with me or I will hire someone to help you or I will take you out in the middle of Chesapeake Bay and dump you overboard and you can find your way back to shore. The sink or swim method is always entertaining for the person on the boat." This was important to Ty. _Everyone_ should know how to swim. The fact that Zane didn't would grate on him until the end of time if he didn't do anything about it.

Besides, it gave Ty a chance to ogle his lover in public and he couldn't argue with that.

The lesson went better than Ty could have expected even if Zane argued every step of the way. He was a contrary man, Ty knew this. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. It wasn't a thought Ty wanted to analyze too closely.

Before long Zane was swimming the length of the pool. His stroke was shaky, his technique mediocre, but Ty felt confident that he could at least get himself out of danger if he were to fall in. That was all that really mattered. Though they would be making weekly trips to the pool to make sure Zane kept practicing.

When Zane stepped out of the pool, water running over his toned chest in rivulets, Ty had to look away. It would be difficult to explain an erection in the locker room if anyone else saw them and Zane was too tempting for his own good. Ty might have good self-control when it came to his lover at work but he wasn't a saint and the rest of the day was going to be a struggle.

"Do you have any cases that need to be worked on right now?" Zane asked, running a towel over his hair. They'd just been officially partnered a few weeks ago and hadn't been cleared for field duty yet, which meant lots of cold cases and paperwork and other things destined to drive Ty Grady to an early grave.

Zane seemed to be loving it, of course.

"No. How much longer before they let us out in the field, do you think?" He'd asked that question several times a day since they were paired up and Zane didn't have an answer now any more than he did then.

His lover shrugged at Ty and draped the towel over his shoulders. "Why don't we take our files back to your place and work on them there?"

It was a strange suggestion from Zane who was all about doing things by the book, or had been when they first met. Ty realized not long after that he had completely misjudged Zane back then. But it was still rare that he would want to disappear in the middle of the day.

But when Ty realized that Zane was having the same _problem_ he was, it all made sense. "I think we can do that. If you want, you can even take a shower when we get there." Zane got the hint when his eyes widened, then darkened a second later.

-

"Is this how every swimming lesson is going to end?" Zane asked several hours later when they lay in bed, work files still sitting unopened on the dining room table.

Ty chuckled and rolled towards him. "Probably."

They shared a kiss, turning heated even if the urgency was gone now. When they broke apart, Zane grinned. "I think swimming is my new favorite exercise."

"Glad you finally realize that I'm always right."

Zane rolled his eyes and Ty kissed him again. This was all new and tentative and Ty didn't know where it would end up, but he knew he could easily fall for this man.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, he already had.


End file.
